Five Nights At Freddy's
Five Nights At Freddy's is a Shame made by Scott Poopooton in 1987. It was made to make Chuck E. Cheeses shut down, and it was popularized by Markiplier, a rich spotted owl dude. But his series was shut down in the end by a robot bunny because SCRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMM! History Scott Cawthon crashed into Chuck E. Cheese Industries and yelled "WHAT IF WE MADE A GAME WHERE THE ANIMATROINICS TRIED TO KILL YOU!?" and the company refused. So, Scott had to make a game of his own. The inspiration was very sad, including types of animals that killed his sons & daughters and his father. The following animals that killed them were: *A bear *A fox *Thumper *Scratch *Yellow Bear *Mr. Mime *Yellow Rabbit *Gentlycaressboy Chica was inspired by Scott's rubber chicken that acted like his only friend. It turned out that it was infected by DINNERidis and nearly killed Scott, making him a cyborg Animatronic Thingamajig. Mangle was Swiper after being killed by Dorahttp://images.sodahead.com/profiles/0/0/1/8/5/9/4/5/5/Oh-Dora-1267322629.jpeg, and the puppet was a sock. Gentlycaressboy was inspired by himself because Scott Cawthon is a greedy, selfish Wa clone of Scrooge McDuck. Ducky originally was going to help with the concept, but his outcome was very stupid and he got fired. He was later forced to make other sequels afterwards because people love Foxy and think of him as a girl. Scott then thought that making a real version of FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA was a good idea. However, Scott is an idiot, and thousands of people died due to The Mangle hugging them. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM! This is the unholy noise that sparked the Bit of '87, an event where an animatronic bit someone's frontal love off, but the person still lived. Nobody gives a goshdarn gently caressing poo poo who lived to suffer this, and they never will. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear The main lead of the FNAF band. He has a love for Toreador March which makes people hate him. Typical reaction when the power goes out: "Oh god Freddy do not even think about it ya furry gently ca- SCRRREEEEEAAAAAAMMMMMMM!" inhale my pingas enragement child. Enjoys laughing and teleporting into offices that don't have the right door and only the right door closed. Bonnie A very deadly character who is in love with Thumper despite both being male. Grrrrrrr "Lol they don't see-SCREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM! On Night 1, just close the left door and sit down. Chica NOT A DUCK. PIZZA! PIIIIIZZZZZAAAAA! Did she ever host a show on Sprout in the past from some barn and have some squeaky kazoo voice? We think that Chica has some sort of relationship with her, but we are only 99.99999999% sure as of now. Foxy A retired pirate who used to sail the Seven C's until he realized that he was taking a shower. That's why he sings. Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Flash the light at him too many times and he'll have to buy glasses. There is NOTHING WORSE THAN FOXY WITH GLASSES. HE DOES NOT CARE ABOUT THE LIGHT ANYMORE, SCRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! Mangle They were only given 5 minutes to make him/her. The cause of The Bite of '87 needs an esoteric whoopee toy to complete herself, like the Dragon Dildiss. But it's not like she needs too, because she can actually climb up walls in ugly mode, like a second rate Spiderman. Balloon Boy/Gentlycaressboy Definately not Villager from SSB4 and is an Angel from Squidward on Strike. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FOXY KILL THIS FOOL NAO LOL GENTLY CARESS YOU FEMALE DOG U AINT LIVIN ILL BE BACK Golden Freddy A Freddy recolor decided by Sonic fans who make recolors and call them original OCs. Is a Gengar in disguise. Mega Gengar, to be exact. Teletubbies The ones who got into this mess. Especially Alt 2.0. Springtrap The Purple Man in a yellow Bonnie recolor. How is that sca-OH MY GOD WHAT THE GENTLY CARESS IS THAT POO POO GRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH bzzzzzzzzzzzz GAME OVER. Easily distracted by noises, play an audio device hidden in the vents to get him thinking that Markiplier is there so that he can SCCRRREEEEAAAAMMMM there. Well, its more of a GGGGRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, but still. Puppet Man Enjoys some sick spotted owl beats. A little girl lover that sees all and is always thinking, he loves JPop. But not as much as the Overworld Theme of Super Mario World. That joint would keep him down all night, but why couldn't the gentlycaressers at the restaraunt afford a radio/computer/SNES? I don't know... Why do they use that old dinjy Pop Goes the Weasel Music Box joint? Puppet Man hates it, and when it ends, he SCREEEEEAAAAAMS just for the lols. To avoid the Puppet, play the Overworld Theme of Super Mario World. He will leave the game and jam to it all night. Winding the music box will only make him wind it down faster; and we know what happens when we do that. In FNAF 3, he does not scream. He pingasblocks you so that Springtrap does his eargentlycaressing GREAGHs. Shameplay All you get to do is watch the Animatronics and Punish Animatronics by grounding them from killing you if they try to kill you close doors to prevent Animatronics from killing you. You also get this Freddy mask which is used by cheaters such as Skydoesminecraft, Chuck Norris, and Thumper. Mark Nedward Guppyback, an evil clone of Markiplier, also uses the Mask. You could also die if you don't shut doors but don't keep them open for too long, the Animatronics will disable it and they will be able to get in and kill you. The same thing happens in every night. There are also two shadow characters. Shadow Freddy just sits there and eats tacos, which means you DIE. Shadow Bonnie feeds you tacos and you DIE. There is also Mike Schmidt, a creepy spotted owl dude who caused this stupid spotted owl game. NOT THE TELLYTUBBIES, who just simply got into it. Music Trivia *This game is scary. **This game is VERY scary. ***In fact, this is why we made a list of why this game is scary. *Five Nights At Freddy's 2 has 6 nights despite it saying "Five Nights". *Mike Schmidt is the Phone Guy who is the Purple Man who is the Murderer who is the Victim of the Bite. *Bonnie is the scariest, and the one most subject to being recognized by Scott Cawthon. *The fangames are way scarier *Markiplier played this for no reason *So did other YouTubers who think they are Freddy 4 Ready *You R Not Freddy 4 Freddy *Freddy is confirmed for Smash 4. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and their toy counterparts are available as alternate colors, and their Final Smash is SSSSSCCCCCREEEEEEEAAAAAAAMMM!!! It does 999% damage and kills at any percentage, or instantly. So you DIE. You cannot shield, perfect shield, roll, tech, or do anything to avoid this attack either. Getting knocked off while this Final Smash is activated will cause 2 lives to be lost for balance purposes. For more balance purposes, this Final Smash changes to Puppet Master when used. But Final Smashes are banned, so this only applies to casual scrubs. *Puppet Master is like Mega Charizard X, but instead of fire, you shoot ghost fire. Uber cool. The ghost fire is an edgy shade of purple, but it deals the same damage. Puppet Master can also lunge foward with a rush attack that can deal damage multiple times. He also SCREEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMMs while doing so. As Puppet Master, the ghost fire is your B move, and your SCREEEEEAAAAMMMM Rush is your A move. Like Mega Charizard X, the Rush can be aimed in multiple directions using the left control stick, but please use the right control stick. Its easier, and its not a C-Stick you noob! Get your buttons right! *The SCREEEEEAAAAAAAMMM is just an edited version of a child crying. It is probably Scott Cawthon getting spanked super hard. *You just wasted 5 dollars on a low wage job simulator! Ya spotted owl habitat! *The pizza is toxic, and the animatronics kill you so that the pizza doesn't. The pizza is a mass of clam manure disguised to look like pizza, possibly a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Krabby O' Mondays". *Freddy is right behind you and m-SCRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAMMMMMM! *Purple guy touches your spotted owl. *There is no reason for this to occur. It is just a gently caressed up imagination figment. *Scotty has no hotties inhaling his pingas enragement. So does the writer of this worthless article of a worthless game. *An ape animatronic called EXPANDPINGAS by the files is present in FNAF 3. It is confirmed for FNAF 4 as the Purple Guy's disguise, and being so, it is the equivalent of Springtrap in FNAF 3. Expand Pingas showers you with coconut cream pies that disable everything, including the power. So what happens if he gets his shit all over you? You. Are. Gently. Caressed. He's basically Gentlycaressboy 2.0. Stuff that makes this game scary *The Animatronic SSSCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!! *Shadow Recolor Freddy & Bonnie. *Golden Freddy. *The Teletubbies. Especially Alt 2.0's face. Whatever happened to them? Did they get stuffed in the suits? I guess so... *Foxy. *Mangle. *EVERYTHING * Springtrap * Puppet * PIZZA * Chica * Freddy * Phantom Gentlycaressboy * Any Phantom. LUIGI GET UR SPOTTED OWL OVER HERE AND SUCK THIS POO POO UP * The drawings on the walls * The fact that Scott Cawthon could make 3-D like images out of a 2-D engine called Clickteam. Real spooky ones. * Purple man touching ur spotted owl * Golden Freddy's Scream: AAAAAAAUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH! * Inhaled Pingas Enragement References Category:Shames Category:Bad Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse Category:Pointless Shames Category:Scary Category:Demons Category:Dangerous Things Category:2014 Category:Evil